


Kinktober - Harry Potter Smut

by TransBoyWonder



Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kinky warning, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sadism, Sounding, Spanking, Stern Top, Suckers, belt, boot licking, cock cage mentioned, cross dressing, cross dressing kink, cum kink, degregation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Kinktober Short StorysSnape, Remus, and Harry have a kinky understanding. One that all three of them need to get through every day stress.Kinktober!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING KINKY - **Day 25 - Bats + Spanking + Age difference**

* * *

_ **Bats Tasting Selection** _

Harry had certain needs that he’d found as an adult. One of them was being fulfilled now. Remus sat in the leather recliner in the corner. His socks grey and mismatched touched the cool floor. The room was lit by a single candle. Harry liked it best like this. They waited. He’d taken off his clothes and Remus sat in his sweater with his belt haphazardly undone. His flaccid cock out in the cold. He liked this just as much as the other men. 

  
  


Harry saw the bat perch on his windowsill. Then morph into a tall man with black hair. He pulled it into a low ponytail. Taking his coat off, but he didn’t close the window. So the cool air continued to make Harry’s toes cramp. But this wasn’t about his comfort. 

Throwing the coat on top of Harry’s chest at the bottom of the bed. 

“Potter, did you prepare the things I listed?”

“Yes Professor.” Harry was still stuck on professor, never Daddy. Though he addressed Snape as such in their letters. It was a force of habit. Remus sat in the corner, still as if not wanting to be caught. Even though both men knew he was there. Remus never joined, always watched. He liked to watch. 

  
  


“Did you do the things I instructed this week?”

“Everything but the bedtime routine, sir.” Harry answered, not looking the stern man in the eyes. If he had he’d seen a hint of conflicting emotions pass by the dark brows. 

“Why not, still the insomnia?” It was said disappointedly. Though Harry didn’t know if it was in him, or the lack of the potion he’d been given to help with the inflictions. 

“Yes sir, the nightmares.” Harry never slept except on these nights. Where Snape and Remus came, this was his favorite time of the week. 

“Very well.” Snape opened his robes and set down three potions then moved one to the inside of the young man's nightstand. The one for sleep he set in there, the other two to be used before they began. When he opened the drawer he found Harry’s dildo and a flesh-light. 

“When was the last time you cleaned these toys? They disgust me.” He threw the things down and took his robe off, leaving him in a black button down. 

“I’m sorry Professor. I can’t help it.” He said reaching out only to have his face smacked. This was what he needed. He needed cruelty in these moments. He needed it to burn. His lip trembled. 

“You were a horrid student and an even worse little boy.” Snape said, slapping the man's thighs and it rang out. Harry heard Remus palming his dick in the corner. 

“Please sir…” Harry wasn’t sure if he was going to beg him to hit his face again or his thighs. 

“Take your potions.” The dark haired young wizard uncorked the first and it burned but tasted like pine needles. He recognized that one, it made him always flaccid. Only able to cum from penetration, if he was a good boy. Which it seemed was not tonight's events. 

“Hurry up, all of them.” Snape snapped impatient, his cold demeanor making Harry nervous. 

The second amplified pain, he knew it from the color, a dark yellow. It tasted of cedar wood and dirty wet socks. 

“Get up.” Snape took him by his growing long hair. He looked a bit like Sirius, the unruly hair not tied back. 

“I should cut this mop of hair. If you cannot take care of yourself. Then again you are just a little boy. Who would expect you to know what to do.” Pushing Harry’s face into the bed he pulled his cheeks apart. 

“Good clean. Seems you aren’t completely useless.” Harry whined like a child and tried to bat the hands away. 

“If you cannot behave I will not give you your reward!” Snape sniveled, pulling out a small case from his pocket. It had a small bat engraved in it. For such a cold man he did enjoy this, Harry could tell. He pulled out a pacifier and Harry cried out but sucked it into his mouth. Snape held the man's chin after the sucker was placed. 

“Do not take that as a sign for you to misbehave. If you drop that I will punish you, do you understand?” Harry nodded whining a bit at the idea of punishment. It was never pain, for he loved pain. No punishments were horrid. He’d had them a lot. Times where he could not masturbate and was caged. He’d had to send pictures of himself in outfits to remus and get back cum on the pictures. Snape saved those, what he did with them Harry didn’t know. He’d had a wand inserted in his urethra, he’d had to clean every cauldron in Snape's classroom. He had to do it naked, with a burning sensation in his ass. 

So yes, Severus Snape did not take well to brats, or perhaps he did. 

“Am I boring you Mr. Potter?” Snape spat, they could both hear Remus starting to masturbate in the corner. 

“No sir, I’mmm sworry ” He said around the rubber in his mouth, he didn’t want to be in trouble, not again. 

“That’s what I thought you sniveling boy.” Snape put the box back into his pocket. Harry held onto the bed, his nose running a bit as he was pushed so hard into the bed. His feet on the floor. His toes curled as his Daddy studied his anus. It seemed to be his favorite thing about Harry. 

Remus moaned as Snape leaned in and stuck a dry finger inside his anus. It burned but Snape swirled it around his walls. Remus made noises in the corner. 

Snape walked over to him and stuck out his finger. Harry turned and saw Remus lick the finger. Walking back over with the wet finger he wiped it as if it disgusted him on Harry’s thin back. 

“Remus, what will it be?” Harry squirmed and made an upset noise once again. He wanted to decide. 

“Silence you insolent brat.” Snape brought his hand hard down on the boys backside and Harry’s neck craned back as the pink handprint of the man's rough calloused hand bruised the flesh. 

Remus mewled in the corner and whispered a hungry….

_ “More.” _ Remus and Snapes eyes locked and the tall man walked over and took the belt off of the other professor's pants. 

Bringing the old worn and torn thing back. Snape took a moment and Harry wondered if it was to be his back or his ass. He didn’t have to wait long. As the professor threw the belt over his left shoulder and came down hard on his buttocks. He wasn’t going to warm the man up. This was not that kind of night. 

He would break Harry and fast. So that he could move on. As if this bored him, the part of true pain. No, he wanted to mentally break his former student, his  _ little boy _ . 

He brought the leather two more times on both cheeks. Before bringing his hand down to feel the heated flesh. 

Then he brought down seven smacks of the belt on each cheek. The sound reverberating around the walls. As the tip of the belt came down harder each time on the pale flesh. Harry felt tears starting to well in his eyes. Perhaps if Snape had warmed him up he wouldn’t hurt so much. Perhaps if he hadn’t taken the potion. But it felt as though his skin was all burning, he was not even with the window open. Even naked and bare before his Daddy as he was now. His anus burned from the dry fingering, his pacifier made a bit of drool form on his bottom lip as his eyes watered more. 

Remus was fully erect and he had to slow his hand down. Though his balls pulled and he could cum in this very moment. He had the perfect view, Harry knew. He watched eyes making contact as he looked from the side of his bed at Remus. Who was breathing like a mad man. 

“Look at him Harry. This is what little boys do to men like Remus. This is what you are meant for. To be his little plaything.” Harry cried out as the belt tip came down on his right cheek. Making his knees go weak. He got one harder on the left for that. 

“You stand up and take this. You don’t get to sit down. You take your beating like a good boy and you tell me thank you afterwards. You hear me boy.” Snape stopped taking the raggedy hair and pulling him backwards. 

Harry’s pacifier almost dropped from his lower lip as his mouth opened at the pain of his hair. But he caught it with his teeth. Snape dropped him back onto the bed unceremoniously, his body bounced on the mattress. But he tried to crawl away, on his stomach. 

“P-professorrr, stoppp ittt” He slurred as a sob raked through his thin frame. He trampled and the grown men watched as the wizard crawled on the bed on his stomach. His dick rubbing against the material of the comforter. His fingers craned to pull him away from the trouble his ass was in. 

His master pulled his hips and slapped his ass when Harry fought him. Trying to hide his ass he rolled onto his back. Wincing from the pain, then Snape slapped his flaccid dick. He howled in pain and Remus laughed lowly. Speeding up his masturbating. His toes curled as his orgasm approached. 

“Little whore, while your attempts may be humorous to him. I do not find them funny.” Harry wanted to snark, and maybe if his brain weren’t so submissive in these moments he could. But now he cried out and shrieked. Putting one hand on his pacifier as he rolled back onto his stomach. His ass back in the air and his body shaking. 

A hand found the back of his neck and threw him onto the floor. Luckily it was the rug and it only mildly hurt his knees. He leaned down as tears got onto his professors black pointy shoes. Remus silently came in the corner taking a small vile and collecting the semen into it. 

“You are a mess. But worse you are making a mess of my attire.” 

Harry tried to apologize but it came out all jumbled with more tears falling onto the shoes below him. He tried to curl up into the fetal position but Snape put his boot on the man's stomach and pushed him apart. Not enough to hurt him, but enough pressure to confirm it wasn’t an option. 

“Clean my boot child.” Harry nodded and Snape leaned down and took the pacifier. Harry bent back over the boot and kissed it over and over until the leather no longer had any trace of the wet tears. Only the warmth of his lips. 

“On the bed Harry.” The young man shook and cried. Snape opened the dresser and took out the sleep potion. Opening the man's lips and shooting it down his throat. He choked slightly and Snape pulled him onto the bed. Before taking the throw blanket and draping it over his stomach. 

“Easy Mr. Potter, deep breaths.” He instructed and Harry began to cry less. Snape took the pacifier out once more and put it between the two lips. 

Before Harry could say anything else he slipped off into sleep. His exhaustion and the potion drugging him enough to knock him out. 

“That didn’t take long this time.” Remus stuffed himself back into his pants and then came over across the room and took the belt off the floor where the eldest man had dropped it. 

“Neither did you Mr. Lupin.” He said snidely, and Remus snorted. 

“I’ll stay with him.” Snape nodded and handed him a potion for the pain later. Then transformed back into a bat and left out the window. 

Remus smiled and then the grin faded as he looked at the moon and sighed. Taking back off his pants and keeping his top on. He opened the blanket and crawled back into the bed with Harry. Not cuddling him, but keeping near in case he was needed. He listened to Harry’s deep breathing and tried not to think too much. 

As he too drifted into a deep sleep. 

  
  



	2. Day 28 - Clothed Sex + cross dressing + cum kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron + Harry fuck in the woods.

Ron’s nose dripped the water from the pond. His red dark sweater clung to his wet body and his socks were so damp they made his toes cramp. 

Harry’s body was no better. He was half naked and Ron ran over to the end of the water and grabbed the discarded clothes he’d taken off to get into the ice water. 

“What are you doin-d-doing h-h-here.” Harry stuttered, his teeth clicking together as he too shivered. His nipples strained in the air of the night. The chosen one didn’t say a word as his best friend helped dress him. He didn’t complain or call him a git. Not as the redhead tried in vain to show that he cared. 

His trembling bulky hands brought the jeans up his friend's body. Harry realized how sort of erotic the experience of having his best friend dress him was. Ron took a blanket out of his bag and wrapped it around him mate. Who’s eyes never left the man before him. 

“I had to come back...You and Hermione are….”

“Don’t you mean Hermione. You finally realized you were being a pra-prat.” His lips twisted in disgust at his friend. 

“It’s more complicated than that mate.”

“Save it Ron.”

“No, I’m not a coward. I need to say it.”

“We’re a little busy. You can tell Hermione you love her when we get back to camp. I don’t really care.” He snapped, and Ron realized for the first time that his friend may feel the same. 

“‘Arry, It’s both of you.” His lip trembled and he didn’t know if it was from the cold anymore. Harry dropped the blanket and walked closer to him. 

“Ron?” The red head crashed his awkward lips against his smaller friends. Who quickly fought back into the wet cold kiss. They were not used to each other's bodys. But Ron put his large hand into the dark curls. And Harry squeezed his best friend's waist against his own body. Ron backed up and the golden boy paled at the idea that it was over before it started. But he took off his wet sweater and his broad chest dripped cool water. His body shook a bit from the air. 

“I’ve never…”Harry started looking at the ground. 

“Good, I was hoping you hadn’t with Ginny.” Harry looked confused and Ron was glad. For once he wasn’t the blundering idiot in the situation. He cupped Harrys dick. It was hardening slightly from the wetness of the heated kiss. He rubbed and the jeans started to strain. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Ron whispered glad he could make Harry feel this way. Harry pulled them down onto the fallen blacket and unbuckled his belt. But Ron stopped him.

“I don’t want you to get hypothermia. Hermione will kill us both. I can do this from here.”

“But you aren’-” He was shushed with a kiss and a shake of the head. 

“You just want me to make a mess in my pants you arse.” Harry blushed then realizing what he’d said. His flannel fell open and Ron’s thumb ran across his nipples. 

“I do like that actually.”

“What?”

“The idea of your sticky cum in your pants. The idea of you walking around all day with the reminder of me. I’ll lick it off you if you behave.” Ron didn’t know what he was saying, but he felt himself growing hard from his own words. He liked the idea a lot, actually. 

“Fuck, don’t stop. Keep talking.” Harry let his body go lax and he leaned back feeling his dick push against the denim hard now. His balls twitched at his friends words. 

“I have a lot of ideas of what I could do to you.”

“Tell me them.” Harry forged on, not wanting the dirty stop to ever end. 

“I saw in a muggle magazine some men in lingerie. I think you’d look pretty in our house colors.” Harry’s jeans turned darker. A bit of precum shooting out at the very idea. 

“Have you done that before ‘Arry?” The man shook his head, no he’d never. But he would for Ron. 

“I’d love that. Hermione might like it too ya know. To see you bent over in your pretty little thong. My hands pushing aside the tiny fabric.”

“Oh Helga Hufflepuff.” Ron sped up his movement of massaging the dick through the jeans. 

“I’d make you eat her cunt and I could plow into your tight boy pussy.” Harry groaned and Ron pinched his nipples and twisted. He loved giving the pain but felt only a little guilt at the crys he induced. 

“Ron, more.” He egged on. 

“I’ll buy those muggle balls too. The ones with the..the balls on the string. I’ll slip the small one inside your little ass. Push them in nice and slow so ya can feel it.” Harry grabbed his hands and stopped the movement. Ron looked like he was going to protest. But then he pushed the hand into his trousers. 

“You dirty boy.”

“Yes.”

“You need it so bad.”

“Ron…”

“What if I tell you no?”

“wHAT?” Panic filled the golden boy. He didn’t think his friend would turn him away now. 

“What if I tell you we have to wait for Hermione. She should see you like this. All needy for us.” Ron put one hand inside his own pants and palmed his dick. Harry immediately missed the sensation on his nipples. 

Ron didn’t give him time to complain as he bent down and bit with his front teeth on the sensitive nub. 

Harry thrust his hips up. Ron snaked his hand through the slit in the mans flannel boxers. While his body had been wet his dick was now extremely hot. It twitched when he grabbed it. Ron was a bit bigger in girth. But Harry fit beautifully in his hand. He could feel rough pubic hair and wondered what he looked like. 

Harry whined and that was as much of a hint as the Weasley needed. 

“Please Ron, I’m so close.” Red mop of hair moved as the man nodded. He knew, he needed it too. Needed proof that this was real. Not like the horcrux. 

They heard a russell and Both turned wands drawn.

Hermione stood mouth open watching them. 


End file.
